


Things Aren't Always What They Seem

by AllTheF33ls, miraculous_oceanseyes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mutual Pining, Poetry, Slam Poetry, cries, poem, this was a class assignment but we turned it into fandom trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheF33ls/pseuds/AllTheF33ls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_oceanseyes/pseuds/miraculous_oceanseyes
Summary: This was a collaborative poetry assignment that we had to do for Creative Writing Class. 
AKA--We turned a simple assignment into a fandom angst fest. 
 Welcome to Miraculous Ladybug Slam Poetry





	

**Author's Note:**

> Plain text--Both, Spoken together  
> Italics-- Adrien  
> Bolded--Marinette
> 
> Enjoy!

Things aren’t always what they seem

 

_ Having everything handed to him on a silver platter  _

_ But whatever he really wanted apparently didn't matter. _

_ Always hungry but there’s already so much on his plate _

_ Everything chosen for him, as if it was his fate. _

 

**She reached for the stars, aiming to be something**

**But that’s difficult, you see, when you come from nothing.**

**Her eyes were always trained to look at the sky**

**Dreaming, but knowing that the bar was up too high.**

 

Their voices came out yet would ring differently when they spoke

**Her’s was heard,** _while his was choked_

Their smiles were the same, both hiding their fears

_A mask carefully crafted;_ **developed over the years**

 

Things aren’t always what they seem

 

_ During the day, his mind would roam _

_ But he’d always return to a house that never felt like home _

_ Here he was: known by all  _

_ Yet no one would be there to pick him up from a fall _

 

**Her house was happy, always filled with laughter**

**But no one was there to hear her cries after.**

**Never voicing what she dared to hope,**

**After years and years, she had learned to cope**

 

Separately they lived their imperfect lives 

**She felt like a disappointment,** _ and he felt deprived.  _

They both had different thoughts about fame

_ He wanted off his pedestal,  _ **and she wanted people to know her name**

 

Things aren’t always what they seem

 

_ Despite his struggles, all they saw was his smile.  _

_ Never taking a moment to stop and talk for a while.  _

_ They assumed his life was just too great _

_ His luxury: on which they’d only fixate  _

  
  


**Despite her struggles, all they saw was her smile**

**Never taking a moment to stop and talk for a while**

**They assumed her life was just too great**

**Her happiness: on which they’d only fixate.**

 

Despite **his** / _her_ struggles, all **she** / _he_ saw was **his** / _her_ smile 

Never taking a moment to stop and talk for a while

They assumed each other's life was just too great

Their masks: on which they’d only fixate

 

Things aren’t always what they seem

They lived different lives but experienced the same dream


End file.
